1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising and training machines. More particularly, this invention relates to exercising and training machines for exercising a person's ability to accelerate a portion of his body through a path of motion, such as which occurs during a baseball or golf swing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exists many types of exercising and training machines designed to exercise portions of a person's body. The most predominant type of exercising and training machine utilizes weight resistance which, through repetition, builds the person's muscles. Unfortunately, there exists a need for an exercise and training machine which exercises a person's ability to accelerate a portion of his body through a path of motion, such as what occurs during the swinging of a baseball bat or a golf club. There also exists a need for an exercising and training machine which isolates individual muscle groups and measures acceleration of a portion of a person's body. Indeed, many professional athletes such as golfers and baseball players refrain from resistance weight training during season in fear of adversely affecting their flexibility and ability t swing their golf club or baseball bat in a controlled manner.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the exercising art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and training machine which exercises and trains a person's ability to accelerate a portion of his body through a path of motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and training machine which is to be utilized by golfer's in exercising their golf swing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and training machine to be used by golfer's in exercising their backswing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an energy absorbing exercising machine which allows the user to regulate the amount of resistance in accordance with the user's physical ability and which can, therefore, be used for rehabilitation of muscles.
Another object of this invention is to provide an energy absorbing exercising and training machine which allows a person to time the release of energy at the instant of the most importance.
The foregoing has outlines some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.